Transformed
by Whatsup818
Summary: An unfortunate weather accident costs Rainbow Dash more than just some burned feathers. Pinkie Pie's twisted side begins to blossom because of this.  I wanted to post this on Halloween.Oh well, I'm close enough
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville ponies rushed inside as the pegasi set up the thunderstorm. The plan was to have a downpour for the entire day to help with the drought problem Ponyville had been facing. It was very unusual considering the fact that the pegasi worked really hard to maintain a stable environment, yet the ground always seemed to stay cracked and dry.

"Come on ponies, move your tails! We have to get this ready in two minutes!" Rainbow shouted commands at her weather team as she moved the clouds together. She made sure to keep a close eye on the newer member's to avoid any mistakes. Once they finished and the storm began an ominous rumble came from Everfree Forest. Clouds that were nearly pitch black began rolling into the pegasi created storm.

Rainbow didn't stop to think as she raced toward the intersections of both storms, determined to keep them apart. The minute she touched the wild storm clouds a large bolt of lightning struck her. The other pegasi rushed to catch Dash but to no avail, Dash fell into Everfree forest in a smoking heap out of the weather team's sight. They couldn't stop to help her because of the dire need to separate and break apart the pegasi made storm to save all the ponies in Ponyville, but they all hoped that she would still be alive when they could reach her.

Glowing eyes set their sights on Rainbow's damaged form. Moving into the light was a disheveled black Ram. His eyes had been replaced with electronic ones allowing him to perceive all information at a faster rate than anything. They were most likely implanted due to a horrible accident as many scars adorned his body.

Moving closer to Rainbow Dash he inspected her body for any serious damage or any deformities. He even went as far as pulling on her wings to see how strong they were. Satisfied, he grabbed Dash by the scruff of her neck he dragged her deeper into the forest grinning manically.

Rainbow Dash woke up a half hour later and found herself hooked up to several wires inside a giant tube filled with a mysterious thick liquid. She had a tube down her throat allowing her to breathe. Panicking, she attempted to slam her hooves against the glass only to find that she couldn't move her legs. Sensing movement she turned her head only to come face to face with the ram. "Hello my dear, I see you have finally awakened. I do hope my storm hasn't damaged you too bad otherwise you will be utterly useless to my experiment." The ram's piercing gaze and scowl filled Dash with dread. "As I'm sure you have noticed I took the liberty of setting you up for my experiment."

Rage filled Rainbow's eyes; she was NOT going to let some RAM intimidate her like this! She attempted to thrash around when she was halted by a sharp shock to her neck. "We don't want you moving about dear, otherwise you could find yourself dead." Rainbow froze at those words. "There now that's a good little filly." A cruel smile creped onto his face as he moved to reveal a second tube.

Inside the tube was a dragon egg hooked up to several different wires. Confusion filled Rainbow Dash's mind as she observed the tube in front of her. "I see you would like an explanation of my plan. Well since you are going to be a part of it I might as well tell you." The ram then pulled a chalkboard covered in complex algorithms and data, making Dash feel as if her mind was going to break from even trying to attempt to understand what was written.

"As you can clearly see" he gestured to the blackboard, "I plan to fuse your DNA with dragon DNA." Dash nearly gasped in shock. "You see I originally tried with an earth pony and then a unicorn but…they yielded some undesired results." He pulled out several well documented experiments, complete with photographs. "Subject A: earth pony. Fusion with dragon DNA caused the spine to split apart in attempt to grow wings, resulting in immediate gruesome death. Subject B: unicorn. Fusion with dragon DNA caused an overconcentration of magic within the unicorn body. Unicorn literally burned from the inside out." Looking up at Rainbow Dash's horror stricken face he sighed "I've tried with multiple unicorns and earth ponies and they all ended the same way." His expression turned to manic glee, "Now I have a pegasus! Since your kind have wings I won't have to fear that your spine will split or melt into a puddle of agony!" Cackling, he moved over to the activation lever. "Ready?" Rainbow shook her head violently, eyes wide in pure terror. "TOO BAD!" He yanked the lever down in excitement.

Shockwaves of molten agony seemed to seep into Rainbow causing her to convulse. The ram moved to the control board and sped up the fusion process, nearly tripling the amount of pain Rainbow was experiencing.

An unusual sensation began to grow in Dash's wings. It felt as if they were stretching and growing larger. Barely opening her eyes she noticed her blue feathers floating in front of her. Her wings were becoming sleek and scaled membranes of a dragon. Her teeth began to morph and grow into rows of razor sharp knives, canines poking outside of her mouth.

She could hear the ram's manic laughter in the background. "YES! IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING!" He increased the power of the fusion further causing Rainbow even more agony. Her bone structure began growing larger and denser along with her thickening muscle structure. She was larger than Big Mac at this point.

The ram turned off his machine and galloped gleefully toward the tube Rainbow was being held in. "YES! I AM A GENIOUS!" He didn't notice the rage filled eyes glaring at him as rainbow seemed to take a deep breath and release a ball of flame that burst through the glass and engulfed him. Falling out of the tube onto the glass shards and the carcass of the ram, Rainbow found that she was able to move again thanks to the wires being yanked from her. Standing up shakily she moved to a mirror and observed her new appearance.

Large leathery dragon wings adorned her back, her body was heavy and large, and her teeth had become a deathtrap. Dash smashed the mirror too horrified at her new appearance. Sniffing she smelled something heavenly. Her sharp eyes traveled to the lifeless form and her mouth watered in anticipation. Without thinking she rushed over and began to devour him, bones and all. It was only when she finished that she realized what she had done.

She had just eaten another being, and she _liked_ it. It tasted better than anything she ever eaten before! A feeling of bloodlust filled her as she realized she was absolutely ravenous. The transformation took a lot out of her and she needed something more satisfying than some crazy ram. She quickly smashed her way out of the lair and into Everfree forest in search of her next meal.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire weather team, along with Rainbow Dash's friends, was combing Everfree forest for any sign of her. They even enlisted Zecorah for help. They were all about to give up and try again tomorrow when bloodcurdling screams began emanating from a clearing in the forest. Fearing the worst, her friends charged into the clearing and caught sight of a very different Rainbow Dash.

Standing defensively over a half eaten carcass, smoke billowed furiously from Dash's nose. An unfortunate pegasus lay in a trembling heap with a badly burned wing and foreleg. Fluttershy rushed over to the injured pony and carefully wrapped the burned areas with the supplies she brought for a possibly injured Dash.

Tentatively shuffling forward Pinkie Pie gave Rainbow a blazing smile. "Hiya Dashie! I'm sooooo glad you're ok!" Confusion spread across Rainbow Dash's bloodstained face, she recognized that pink pony. The trauma she received from the mad ram's experiment gave her severe amnesia. The only memories she maintained was her name, yet somehow she was able to recognize this pink pony. She recognized the white, purple, orange and yellow ponies as well, but the only pony she seemed most familiar with was the pink one. She could feel very fond feeling stir within her the longer she gazed at her.

Applejack began to trot forward boldly until Rainbow dropped into her original defensive posture with bloody teeth bared. Halting in shock and fear, Applejack stuttered as she slowly began to inch herself away. "H-hey there Rainbow, Don't y'all recognize me?"Hearing the southern twang leave Applejacks mouth, eased up from her defensive posture, more sure that she recognized the orange pony.

Pinkie, becoming ecstatic from finding Dash even though she seemed to have doubled in size and gained different attributes bounced toward Rainbow and threw her forelegs around her neck. "Oh Dashie I knew we would find you!" Startled by the sudden intrusion of her personal space, Dash reared onto her hind legs. Pinkie held fast and was pulled up giggling. Rainbow was absolutely sure she recognized this pony now. No other pony was as unique and energetic as her. Giving a small smile, she returned Pinkie's embrace.

Thinking that it was safe, a few pegasi weather ponies began to approach Rainbow. Dash's whole demeanor rapidly changed, she spread her wings in an aggressive manor and spat blue fireballs into the prone forms. Dropping in agony, the ponies pawed at their burning skin and fur hoping to stop their agony. The remaining weather ponies gathered as many clouds as they possibly could before causing a miniature rainstorm over the burning pegasi.

A single pegasus burned to death before they were able to save him. Everyone looked on in horror. Pinkie began trembling in Rainbow's embrace, horrified by what she just saw. Rainbow felt the tremors in her forelegs. Glancing down curiously at Pinkie's terrified face she noticed tears began to slowly creep down. Startled, Rainbow gently whipped away her tears with a surprisingly gentle hoof. Pinkie felt herself calm at Rainbow's caring display.

A sudden burst of magic ripped Pinkie from Rainbow Dash's grasp. Twilight held Pinkie out of the way with her magic while everypony else attempted to subdue the raging pony hybrid. Rainbow charged forward and snapped her jaws around a pegasi neck effectively breaking it while bucking another in the jaw. Flinging the dead pegasus away she rose off the ground and charged a cluster of ponies.

Twilight enchanted Applejack's lasso making it indestructible an unmovable unless the spell caster removes it for her. Taking careful aim, Applejack lassoed Rainbow's muzzle shut. Rainbow paused in her rampage to violently pull on the enchanted rope. The remaining ponies used this pause to grab more enchanted rope and wrap them around her hind legs and middle. Rainbow soon found herself being yanked to the ground, turning violently she dove into the ponies pulling her down smashing into them. She began using her forelegs to smash into any part of pony that was closest to her, easily breaking ribs, cracking skulls, and snapping legs.

Turning toward the five familiar forms she was halted in her tracks by a piercing stare from the yellow one. Fluttershy's stare demanded obedience and compliance with whomever came across the gaze. "How DARE you! Hurting all these innocent ponies when all they wanted to do was help you! WHAT do you have to say for yourself?" Dropping heavily into sitting position, Rainbow attempted to answer the outraged pony through her bound muzzle. Without looking away, Fluttershy began to speak calmly to Twilight. "Twilight, could you please remove the bindings around Rainbow Dash's mouth?"

Mutely, Twilight removed the bindings around Dash's muzzle. Focusing completely on Rainbow Fluttershy's stare intensified. "WELL? Aren't you going to EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" Rainbow attempted to talk but only resulted in gruff growling noises. "Maybe whatever happened to her affected her vocal cords? She may have to learn how to talk again." Twilight studied Rainbow's new form with scientific interest. Before Fluttershy lectured Rainbow further, Pinkie began bounding around Rainbow with childlike curiosity. "You are coming back to Ponyville with us where we will fix you, ok?"

Pinkie hopped onto Dash's back and locked her legs around her neck. "Oh Dashie I'm so sorry you got changed into a terrifying monster." She nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately, seeing all the destruction was horrifying and strangely _thrilling._ She _knew _this short lived massacre was for her. She found herself more attracted to Rainbow than before, which disturbed her slightly. Looking back at the assorted corpses, Pinkie hopped off of Rainbow's muscular back and grabbed a piece of burned and raw meat and hid it in her saddlebag.

She hopped back to her friends in time for their discussion of where they will hide Rainbow. "I say we keep her around Fluttershy's house. She could stay in the forest away from everyone." Applejack proposed. Fluttershy gasped in horror "NO! She might eat all my animal friends!" "OOH! OOH! Can she stay with me? She could live in my room! It would be like a sleepover!" Pinkie clapped her hooves excitedly. Her friends gave her a shared look of bewilderment.

"Are you sure Mr. and Mrs. Cake would let you keep her in your room? A lot of ponies come to Sugarcube Corner, it could be dangerous to keep her there!" Twilight attempted to reason with Pinkie, worried about the citizens of Ponyville. "Oh come ON Twilight, Rainbow Dash seems to get along with me best. Did you see how she became grouchy mc. Grumpy-pants when you took me away from her? Dashie staying with me is a GREAT idea!" Pinkie finalized her point by trotting over to Dash and nuzzling her chest. Dash gently placed a heavy foreleg around Pinkie and nuzzled her cheek gently, causing Pinkie to giggle cutely.

Rarity, smiled at the affectionate display. She always had a hunch that they had a thing for one another. "Twilight, I think it's a grand idea that Rainbow stays with Pinkie." Sighing Twilight nodded in agreement, which resulted in Pinkie bowling her over with an ecstatic hug. "Thank you Twilight, you WON'T regret this!" Hopping back on Rainbow's back Pinkie pointed dramatically to Ponyville. "TO SUGARCUBE CORNER, NOBLE STEED!" Giggling at her dramatic act, she nearly fell over when dash spread her large wings and began to take off.

"WAIT!" Pinkie and Rainbow looked down in confusion at the outburst. Twilight slipped the ropes that were still around Rainbow off of her. "Remember Rainbow, we will have more of these and we will tie you down if anything happens, ok?" Wrapping her hooves around Dash's broad neck, Pinkie smiled down at Twilight. "Now don't you worry Twilight, everything will be ok thanks to your auntie Pinkie Pie." With that said, Dash sped off toward Ponyville with an excited cry emitting from Pinkie.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Dash literally smashed through Pinkie's bedroom window. Many startled ponies peered out of their windows, attempting to find the source of vandalism. "Shhhhhh! Dashie we gotta be extra sneaky! Ponies can't know you're here!" Pinkie giggled as she kindly scolded Rainbow. Frantic shuffling could be heard downstairs. "Quick Dashie, hide!" Pinkie shoved Dash into a small closet and pushed a trunk full of party supplies in front of it to help keep it closed.

Bursting through the door Mr. and Mrs. Cake rushed to Pinkie. "Oh Pinkie dear are you alright?" Mrs. Cake began brushing off stray pieces of glass while checking for any serious injuries. "Oh Mrs. Cake I'm Pinkie keen! I just forgot that my window was shut, silly me!" Both sighing in relief, Mr. Cake began cleaning up the broken glass while Mrs. Cake began lecturing Pinkie like a worried mother. "Now Pinkie dear, you need to be more careful. You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Frowning, Pinkie hugged Mrs. Cake "I'm sorry Mrs. Cake, I'll be more careful next time."

Mrs. Cake smiled kindly, "Do you need help cleaning up your cuts?" "Don't worry Mrs. Cake, I'll be just fine!" Pinkie pulled out a first aid kit out of mid air and thrust it toward Mrs. Cake triumphantly. "Well ok dear, goodnight." Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie a goodnight hug before leaving her room. Making sure they were gone Pinkie shut and locked her door and pushed the party trunk out of the way. The closet door flew open as Dash tumbled into a heap on the floor, covered with crazy party decorations and clothing.

Pinkie collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically. Dash gave her a flat un-amused look as she shook herself free of the offending materials. Still chuckling, Pinkie sat up and gave Rainbow a goofy smile, "I'm sorry Dashie, you just looked so _silly! _Now you wait here while I bandage up my owies. " Dash trotted over to Pinkie and examined her cuts closely. She began carefully licking at the shallow wounds on Pinkies body. Pinkie trembled under the unexpected contact, the mild stinging pain felt good, really good.

Dash was enjoying the taste of Pinkie's blood and was slowly becoming more aggressive. She pushed Pinkie onto the floor and kneeled on top of her, afraid to hurt her with her full weight. Pinkie giggled and kissed Dash on the cheek, halting Rainbow's tongue in surprise. Smiling amorously Pinkie wiggled out from under Dash. "Going a little fast aren't we Dashie?" Pinkie stuck a teasing tongue out at Rainbow as she trotted over to her saddle bags. Dash blushed and smiled cutely. A familiar scent of burned meat and bloody flesh hit her nose when pinkie pulled out the two different chunks of meat. Dash rushed over and attempted to snap the meat out of Pinkie's hooves. "Ah ah, Dashie, I want to see what this stuff tastes like."

Plopping onto the floor impatiently, Rainbow observed pinkie poke, prod, and sniff at the two hunks of meat before carefully taking a bite out of each. Chewing on them curiously, Pinkie decided that the cooked meat tasted much better than raw. She was also sure that she would get a tummy ache from the meat if she swallowed since pony digestive systems can't usually handle meat. The thing she liked most about the meat was the blood, the taste and thick liquid thrilled Pinkie in a sadistic manor.

Rainbow snapped up the hunks of meat as soon as pinkie turned to spit out the bites she had in her mouth. Pinkie smiled at Rainbow happily eating the meat, "Dashie are you still hungry?" Rainbow looked up excitedly, hoping that Pinkie had more meat hidden away in her saddle bag. "Sorry Dashie, I don't have any more. I could bring you up some cupcakes instead!" With that thought in mind Pinkie raced downstairs and brought up an entire tray of cupcakes.

Rainbow trotted up to the tray carefully balanced on Pinkies head, after eyeing them carefully she tried a single cupcake. They were good, yet too sweet for her. She remembered eating them before and thinking that they were delicious, but she would rather have meat. Gummy wobbled into view at that moment. Rainbow's eyes narrowed at the toothless alligator as she stalked toward him menacingly. Pinkie blocked Gummy from Dash's gaze and gave her a sharp look. "Leave Gummy alone Dash, I can find something else for you to eat." Frustrated Rainbow trotted over to the window contemplating on going back to the forest when she saw a lone filly trotting along in the darkness. Diving out of the window, Dash smashed the filly's head into the pavement easily crushing her skull. Blood and brain matter spewed across the ground and covered Rainbow's hoof. She brought up her hoof and eagerly licked it clean before grabbing the filly and flying back into Pinkie's room.

Pinkie watched the entire display with sick fascination. When Dash returned to the room and dropped the corpse on the floor Pinkie immediately ran up to her and licked the blood off her muzzle. "Mmmmm, I like the taste of blood Dashie." Dash smirked at Pinkie's satisfied grin, she tore the filly in half, grabbed out the heart and pushed it toward Pinkie. Seeing the blood ooze out of the heart, Pinkie began lapping up the blood happily. Satisfied, Rainbow tore into the corpse, leaving nothing behind. She then turned around and snapped up the now blood free heart.

Pinkie licked her lips happily before moving toward Rainbow again and licking the blood off of her carefully. "Thanks for sharing Dashie." Rainbow smiled and kissed Pinkie gently. Pinkie wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck and deepened the kiss, tasting the blood residue within Rainbow's mouth. Twitching with excitement, Pinkie bit Rainbow's lip hard enough to draw blood and began sucking on it carefully. Sleek wings spread at full extension while Dash pushed Pinkie onto the floor for the second time that night. Giggling, Pinkie looked at Rainbow with half lidded eyes and a mischievous smile. "I suppose we can have some fun tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate your input! **

Twilight spent the entire night researching ways to fix Rainbow Dash. So far, all she accomplished was a messed up library and a sore neck from falling asleep on a relatively thick book. Groaning in pain, Twilight attempted to resume her research when rapid knocks came to her door. Twilight opened the door magically and was surprised by a distressed Mayor Mare. "How can I help you Mayor? Is something wrong? Please come in." The mayor rushed in with urgency "Twilight something terrible has happened last night! I'm so sorry that I am dragging you into this but you are the only pony suitable for the job." "Don't worry mayor I am always happy to help. What seems to be the problem?" Twilight gave Mayor Mare the most comforting smile she could muster.

"A little filly went missing last night, she was supposed to have come home from a birthday party but she never made it home." A somber look adorned the mayor's face. Shocked, Twilight prayed to Celestia that Dash wasn't involved with the disappearance. "Were there any clues?" She brought out a quill and paper, ready to write down every detail the mayor gave her. "Well there's a dried red substance along with small soft pink chunks and hard white chunks on the ground outside of Sugarcube Corner. It's really an odd sight; I don't believe anypony has seen anything like it before."

The quill stopped suddenly as horror began filling Twilight's heart. "Is the substance still there?" She practically whispered the question, making a remarkable impression of Fluttershy. Mayor Mare shook her head calmly. "Too many ponies were complaining about it so we had to clean it up." Twilight shook her head in frustration; she just lost an important clue that could have easily helped her solve the case. Without personally seeing and testing the substances there would be no way to use this information to her advantage. For all she knew the red substance could've been icing, pink substance cake and white substance hardened sugar crystals. It was a very plausible explanation, especially since it was right outside of Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight gave the mayor a serious look "Promise me that if _anypony _sees any more substances similar to what you just described to me _please_ don't clean it up until I have had a chance to inspect it." Mayor Mare nodded "Of course Twilight Sparkle. Thank you again for the help." The mayor swiftly left the library, leaving Twilight alone with her thoughts. She needed to go see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were still comfortably asleep. Rainbow was curled around Pinkie with a leather dragon wing draped across her body. Pinkie rested her head and front hooves on Dash's neck. She slept with a goofy smile on her face while Dash had a content look. Their manes were still tangled and ruffled from last night's _activities._

Sharp, rapid knocking on Pinkie's bedroom door violently woke Rainbow Dash. Growling in anger, Dash carefully moved Pinkie onto the bed and covered her with a blanket before moving to the door and ripping it open angrily. Besides breaking the locks, Rainbow practically ripped the door off the hinges. Twilight fell backwards against the wall clutching her chest, Rainbow's violent appearance nearly scared the life out of her.

Pinkie Pie, whom was awoken by all the commotion, trotted happily over to the ruined doorway Dash was currently standing in. "What's going on Dashie? HI TWILIGHT! What happened to my door?" Rainbow pointed an accusing hoof at Twilight, still a little annoyed that her private time with Pinkie had been interrupted. "Hey, I didn't do it! It was Rainbow Dash she smashed through the door like a deranged pony!" Twilight frantically waved her hooves around as if to exaggerate the point.

Blowing smoke out of her nose indignantly, Rainbow trotted back into Pinkie's room. "Oh don't mind her; she's always cranky when somepony wakes her up." Pinkie smiled warmly stepping aside and allowing Twilight entrance to her room. Shaking her head Twilight trotted into Pinkie's room and gave Pinkie a serious look. "Pinkie, do you know anything about a little filly going missing? It happened outside of Sugarcube Corner last night."

Pinkie seemed to freeze for a split second before an awkward smile took over her face. "How do you know it happened outside of Sugarcube Corner?" Suspiciously eyeing Pinkie, Twilight continued to question her. "Since a mysterious red substance was found outside of Sugarcube Corner. Do you have any idea what the substance was?" Pinkie's eyes seemed to glaze over in a crazed manor, as if remember something horrible that she really enjoyed. "No Twilight, what gives you that idea?" Twilight backed away from Pinkie, a little creeped out at the crazy smile that started to spread across Pinkie's face.

Twilight backed into a solid, furry mass. Looking up nervously she came face to face with a grinning Rainbow Dash. "W-well I see you girls are doing just fine, I'm gonna go now." A heavy hoof on Twilight's tail stopped her from darting away. Bounding over to Twilight, Pinkie gave her a twisted smile, "Before you go Twilight, would it be ok if me and Dashie go into Everfree forest? I want to keep Dashie from eating Gummy." Rainbow nodded her head excitedly; she loved the thrill of the hunt even though she hadn't been hunting for very long.

Twilight paled "S-sure, knock yourselves out." Squealing excitedly Pinkie pulled Twilight into a crushing embrace. "OH THANKYOU TWILIGHT!" As soon as Twilight was freed from the embrace, Rainbow grabbed Pinkie and sped out the broken window at breakneck speed. Twilight mutely sat down trying to calm her racing heart "That was really scary."

Landing in a clearing, Rainbow Dash began searching furiously for any kind of pray. Pinkie clung to Rainbow's back excitedly. They soon came across a doe and her fawn. "Aw, he's so cute Dashie!" The deer sped away deeper into the forest. The look Dash gave Pinkie could only be described as _are you serious? _"Oopsie" Pinkie huddled down, ears back, feeling bad about ruining Rainbow's chance at catching food.

Rainbow was about to search some more when she heard chanting. They were near Zecorah's hut. Licking her lips, Dash smashed through the fragile wall of the hut and snapped her powerful jaws onto Zecorah's back leg. In one swift motion she tore Zecora's leg from her body making her pass out from the intense pain. Pinkie jumped off of Dash's back and began lapping up the blood that was flowing out of Zecorah. Dash devoured the severed leg in two bites, before devouring the rest of her.

A manticore that had been hunting as well overheard the commotion. Coming over to investigate the smell of fresh blood hit his nose. Rainbow straightened suddenly, sensing another presence around the hut. Carefully placing herself between Pinkie and any kind of exit, she began listening intently for any sudden movements. In a split second a very hungry manticore smashed its way through the adjacent wall and charged straight for Pinkie. Dash slammed into the manticore with a sudden burst of speed and latched her mouth onto the manticore's muzzle covering his nose and mouth. Her sharp teeth dug into his snout deeply.

The manticore was suffocating as he shook and attempted to grapple Dash off of him since he was much bigger than her. Eventually he swung his scorpion tail into Dash's side, causing her to roar in pain. Before Dash even got the chance to shoot a fireball at the manticore Pinkie appeared on his back with a chief knife. "Don't you hurt _MY _Dashie!" She slammed the knife into the manticore's upper back. Yelping in pain the manticore swung at Pinkie, only to have a very angry Dash slam her hoof into his bloodied face. The impact forced the manticore's head upward exposing his neck. Dash's razor sharp jaws cut into his throat with a bite force that snapped his neck.

Pinkie rushed over to the sting in Dash's side and began sucking out as much poison as she possibly could. Manticore poison is deadly to ponies, but since Rainbow changed she wasn't sure if she would be affected the same way. Pinkie wasn't about to take any chances. Despite Pinkies efforts some of the poison did get absorbed into Rainbow's system.

Rainbow began twitching before drifting into a toxic induced rage. She began destroying anything within reach. Toppling and burning trees, crushing small creatures under her hooves and mauling any animal that didn't get easily crushed under her hooves. She steadily made her way to Ponyville, Pinkie trailing behind with a manic grin across her face. The agony of other creatures gave Pinkie a sick joy. The element of laughter bearers were always the most susceptible to fall into insanity since part of the requirement is having something off about them.

Pinkie held the chief knife in her teeth with intent. Whenever Dash didn't completely kill or even missed an animal she would rush at it and stab it to death. Eventually she would just hack off body parts to prolong the animal's suffering.

Rainbow ended up near the school once she reached the edge of the forest. Her eyes narrowed on the innocent children playing on the playground. Pinkie leaped onto her back with deranged glee. "Come on Dashie, let's slaughter them, wouldn't that be so extra funtacular?" Dash let out an ear shattering roar and practically tore the ground racing over to the fillies and colts. Dash slammed into a few fillies so hard their necks snapped. Pinkie launched herself off of Rainbow Dash's back and slammed into a colt easily snapping his leg. Without hesitation, she shoved the knife up from the bottom of his jaw straight into his brain.

Rainbow spat fireballs at the pegasi fillies and colts making them drop in agony. At the same time she trampled and mauled the unicorn and earth pony foals effortlessly. Currently she was shaking a filly by her head with her deathtrap like jaws before turning and crushing a panicking colts hind leg with her heavy hooves.

Pinkie chased down a terrified filly and buried her knife deep into her spine. Slowly pulling out the knife she began cackling madly as she brought the knife to her mouth. She licked the blood off of the knife with insane pleasure. An intense purple aura surrounded Pinkie, forcing her immobile. Enraged Dash began charging Twilight when a powerful golden aura surrounded Rainbow and electrocuted her. Agony ripped through Rainbow as her mind brought her back to the helpless pain filled stay with the crazed ram before collapsing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate all the feedback I have been receiving so I drew a pic of Rainbow Dash as a half dragon with pinkie standing in there too so you know how big she is. You can find the pic link in my profile. Enjoy **

Celestia observed the two unconscious forms being dragged into separate rooms for detainment. Extra caution was placed on Rainbow Dash. Her unusual transformation required no underestimation of her abilities. Heavy chains hooked around her neck and ankles were carefully anchored into deep cement. A steel muzzle locked her mouth shut. Lighter chains wrapped around her middle, restricting wing movement. The cement walls of Rainbow Dash's holding cell were a foot thick with a large iron door being the only exit. Satisfied by the precautions used against Dash she ordered guards to inform her of when she woke up.

Pinkie Pie was another story altogether. Usually earth ponies were relatively easy to detain, but Pinkie was not a normal earth pony. She always had this amazing ability to get out of any kind of situation imaginable. They opted to strap her down into an upright position of a chair; a very unnatural sitting position for ponies, which could in turn throw off Pinkie's abilities. Tough leather straps held her forelegs to the arm rests and her hind legs to the chair legs. There was an additional strap around Pinkie's chest to help her maintain the awkward seated position.

Only five minutes went by before Pinkie started to wake up. Confusion flashed across her face before a look of understanding finally settled. Sharply turning her head she gave Celestia a blinding smile "HI CELESTA! Are we playing a game? I LOVE GAMES!" Celestia's brow knitted together as a look of disdain crossed her face. "Pinkie, do you know why you are tied up?" "I bet it's because me and Dashie were only playing a two pony game where delicious red juice came out if you won?" Pinkie gave Celestia an innocent look with a dopey grin.

Celestia cringed in disgust. "What you were doing was no game Pinkie! Innocent ponies were KILLED! That is an unforgiveable crime! Centuries have gone by without the threat of murder even needing to cross anyponys mind. Let alone worrying that a bearer of one of the legendary elements! You are a horrible pony and a failure as an element bearer!" Celestia was fuming in anger. How dare Pinkie think of this as a game?

Celestia's stinging words struck a chord within Pinkie. Her whole demeanor changed. Fur became darker, hair flattened, and despair filled her eyes. "You….Y-you hate me…" Pinkie began tearing up and her breathing became shaky and abnormal. Celestia, feeling rather bad for making Pinkie cry, was about to apologize for some of the things she said when loud thumping noises distracted her.

Rainbow Dash awakened in the middle of Pinkie's interrogation. Still in mild pain from the electrical shock she received she slowly got up to stretch when the heavy metal chains restricted her wing and leg movements. She couldn't move her hoof up to her mouth to paw at the steel muzzle forcing it shut. With almost everything restricted she began listening and sniffing for Pinkie's location, hoping she was safe. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of muted crying which triggered something primal within the dragon side of Dash. The heavy chains snapped like a flimsy rope, the muzzle literally melted off of Dash's face from the fire being expelled from her nose.

Rainbow began charging and slamming full bodied into the large iron door. Groans of protest seemed to hit her ears as well as the sounds of guards rushing to hold the door. Pausing, Rainbow started to heat the door until it was a blinding white color. She could hear the screams of the guards being burned by the white hot heat as they tried to keep her at bay. She charged for a final time and smashed straight through causing white hot shrapnel to explode at the guards; blinding and incapacitating them effectively.

Celestia burst out of the holding room for Pinkie and faced down a very enraged Rainbow Dash. She attempted to surround Dash with the same shocking orb that defeated her before. The only difference was that Rainbow was aware. The second she cast the spell, Dash began shooting fire at full strength toward Celestia, forcing her to break concentration. The brightness of Rainbow's blue flame nearly blinded her. Rainbow Dash had a small window of opportunity to take the upper hand.

In one swift motion, she rushed the princes and clocked her hard with her heavy hoof, easily knocking her unconscious. She smashed through the door and found Pinkie with a look of distress. "Oh Dashie, I was afraid you got hurt! I'm so glad you're ok!" Smiling kindly, Dash trotted over to Pinkie, freed her from her bindings, lifted her on her back and flew off as fast as she could possibly go.

All that was left behind was a trail of destruction from a very angry Rainbow Dash.

Luna discovered her sister a half hour later when she was getting ready for night duties. She quickly sent to get immediate medical attention for the guards while she cared for her sister. Several hours later Celestia awoken with a severe headache. "Please rest sister; thou hast gone through great trauma." She carefully observed Celestia's condition again to make sure no permanent damage affected her.

Cringing at the light coming from the softly glowing horn, Celestia closed her eyes. "Sister, did the scientist ponies study Rainbow Dash's blood like I asked?" Pausing with her inspection, Luna shuffled uneasily. "Thou request has been met dear sister." Noticing the change in Luna's tone Celestia peered at Luna curiously. "What did they find?" Sighing quietly Luna looked directly at Celestia, staring at her seriously. "Dragon hast been fused within Rainbow Dash."

Celestia's eyes widened. "No… The ram must have gotten a hold of her! How did he even succeed? If she realizes her full power many ponies will be killed!" Her head began protesting with strong waves of pain nearly blinding her. Celestia gingerly laid back, willing the headache away. "We must find a way to cure her, maybe curing Rainbow Dash will bring back Pinkie Pie's sanity." Luna nodded in agreement "Thy hast a strong bond. What Rainbow Dash does influences Pinkie Pie and vice versa."

Celestia smiled grimly. "We must find them, thousands of innocent lives depend on it."


	6. Chapter 6

The jagged patch of shadow detached itself from the ceiling outside of the grand throne room and dropped twisting just enough to land on all four hooves, timing his landing in time with guards marching down the hallway so his presence would remain unnoticed. He knew the royal guard wouldn't take too kindly to uninvited guests. Slipping silently into the throne room he observed Princess Luna carefully tending to a grieving Princess Celestia, a large hoof shaped bruise marred her head.

Briefly, he considered the likelihood of either Celestia or Luna incinerating him once he made his presence known. "We are most pleased by thou promptness, monster hunter." Princess Luna turned toward him with a small smirk adorning her face. "What are you talking about sister?" Celestia was completely unaware of his presence. Chuckling to himself he spoke with mild amusement "You always seem to know what travels in the darkness Princess Luna."

In an instant, Celestia was standing hurdling a bolt of fire toward the unknown figure. She wasn't about to take any chances, even if her sister seemed to know him. The shadowy figure executed a perfect sideways roll, avoiding the ball of flames, and stood with his front hooves in the air as a gesture of peace.

"Princess Celestia, please do not be alarmed; I have been called by Princess Luna for an audience. By the way, my name is Smarts." The mysterious figure spoke as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing a tall, slightly gaunt, grey earth pony with a dark red and black spiked mane, dark green eyes, and a small smile. The smile of a pony who knew (not thought) he had no equal. He wore a high collared dark red jacket covered in pockets and straps, which were loaded with wooden stakes, bandoleers, silver bullets and blades.

There was a mixed reaction between the two princesses; Celestia's eyes widened in surprise before regaining her regal posture, while Luna calmly observed the earth pony "We hath requested audience with ye, but as we see thou hast let thineself in." "Visitors are usually required to wait outside until they're admitted. How did you even get in here?" Celestia's irritation was apparent with their guest.

The grey earth pony raised an eyebrow. "Frankly, your security is appalling, you've already let two high importance prisoners get away, and I could easily have killed you and escaped before the guards arrived.  
>I detected over 20 ways to break in to your castle with ease; only 10 of them existed the last time I came to visit. You should work on that." The small smile returned to his face at the shock and barely restrained anger on Celestia's face. Luna on the other hand was thoroughly impressed.<p>

Luna smiled "Thou must know why we hath summoned ye. Thine skills at stealth and tracking are unparalleled, We hath observed ye activities during the lunar hours." Celestia cleared her throat giving him a sharp look "Are you good enough for this mission? I've only heard about you through my advisors and my sister, and even though I trust my sister's decision in hiring you, how do I know you are any good?" Her tone betrayed doubt in his abilities.

Smarts grinned and began his speech. "You've never heard of me? Great, then I know I'm doing my job right. Allow me to answer your questions with a few more questions. Have you ever wondered why the creatures of the Everfree forest rarely trouble the towns that it borders? Have you ever pondered on why there are so few murders in Equestria? Or why nopony believes in creatures of the dark like Vampires and Wolf Ponies? Or even why wild dragons aren't an issue? The answer to all of these questions is me, once I get the order to kill, the short remainder of the target's life is a formality."

Smiling he added "Your sister is aware of me because my activities usually happen during the night. She is always aware of any kind of happening during her night. She has hired me on multiple occasions for the good of the Equestrian ponies." "I'm not going to beat around the bush, I am the best at what I do, and what I do is vital to the survival of Equestria. Do you know what would happen if word got out about the things that I have to deal with every day? Ponies are rather mentally fragile, they riot and panic at the slightest threat of danger. So my work must be kept secret, the fact that the 'omniscient' ruler of the sun has never heard of me is testament to my expertise."

Smarts finished with a frown "Basically, you screwed up yesterday by allowing the element of laughter and loyalty to escape, and I am here to right this. You will give me the amount of bits, and whatever resources I ask for, and I will kill/capture/other the bearer of Laughter and her monster."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie flew several miles before finally stopping in the middle of a forest. Pinkie launched herself off of Dash and began bounding around excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Dashie! That was sooooooo cool! The way you smashed into the room like BOOOM and you snapped my bonds like WACHAA and we flew away like WOOSH!" Rainbow Dash chucked at her over enthusiasm before catching up to her and giving her a loving nuzzle.

Nuzzling back Pinkie smiled happily "I love you Dashie." Dash's eyes shot open as her face darkened in a deep blush. She pulled Pinkie close and kissed her deeply before dragging her hoof along the ground, writing her a message: "I 3 U 2" Pinkie embraced Rainbow tightly small tears of happiness dripping from her eyes.

Pinkie's grip tightened unconsciously as she snuggled closer to Dash "Please, never leave…" Rainbow smiled lovingly down at her and pulled Pinkie flush against her body in a caring and gentle embrace. She settled back onto her haunches, pulling Pinkie into her lap, kissing her gently. Pinkie clung desperately to the kiss, her insecurities surfacing only to be melted away by Dash's loving touch.

As the night progressed their embrace became more passionate and heated, lasting until the wee hours of the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash was the first to awaken. She could sense a presence looming in the shadows of the forest. Being very careful not to awaken Pinkie Pie, Dash wiggled out of her embrace just to stand protectively over her, flaring her wings aggressively; making herself into a living shield. Rainbow was careful to always face in the direction of the disturbance. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise from agitation.

Pinkie began to stir, attempting to find the loving embrace she was once nestled in. Sensing Pinkie's distress Dash lowered herself so she was touching Pinkie while maintaining her defensive posture; hoping the contact would give her reassurance. Pinkie's tense body began to relax once Rainbow regained physical contact with her; nuzzling into Rainbow, Pinkie began to drift back into a calm slumber.

Rainbow Dash, chancing a look down at Pinkie to make sure she was alright, barely dodged the onslaught of a vicious cougar with a startled Pinkie in her hooves. The cougar was just a little larger than Rainbow Dash, its' lithe body rippling with taut muscles ready to strike at any moment. The cougar was ravenous and apparently they were on the menu. Snarling maliciously, Rainbow launched a fireball into the cougars face forcing it to leap back in retreat.

Dropping Pinkie carefully onto the ground, Dash dove straight at the cougar, teeth bared. They traded blows, each with their own kinds of damage; Rainbow was covered in several places with gashes of varying depth and length; while the cougar had large hoof shaped bruises forming. Some of Rainbow's strikes had been hard enough to draw blood, possibly crack a rib. Neither could get close enough to clamp their deadly jaws into their opponents flesh. They seemed trapped in a deadlock of sheer force of will, refusing to back down for their own reasons. Rainbow Dash occasionally shot fire at the cougar whenever it seemed tempted to go after Pinkie, attempting to keep the cougars focus maintained on her.

Pinkie Pie watched the scene unfold with horror and rage. How dare that cougar hurt _her _Dashie? She watched their ferocious display of pure strength with a look of vehement hatred for the cougar. A wicked glint sparked in her eyes the second the cougar's back was facing her. In an instant she had buried a knife deep into the cougars' lower back. Howling in agony, the cougar turned and swiped its bloody claws at Pinkie, when razor sharp teeth surrounded its' neck and snapped it in half.

Dropping the defeated cougar, Rainbow began to tear it apart and ingest everything her teeth sunk into; pausing long enough to present Pinkie with the cougars' heart. Pinkie giddily drank the blood while she carefully observed Dash's condition. Her wounds seemed to seal up in front of her eyes. Once Pinkie finished with the heart she began to carefully lick Dash's blood stained coat clean, being careful just in case a wound wasn't quite done healing.

Snatching up the discarded heart Rainbow turned to Pinkie and nuzzled her affectionately. "Thank you Dashie for protecting me." Pinkie wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash's neck and nuzzled into her mane. A low grumbling sound emitted itself from Pinkie's tummy, "Say Dashie, do you think we could find some food?"

Grinning, Dash lifted Pinkie onto her back and flew towards the closest town in Equestria. They soon arrived in a quant town called Fillytown. Small fillies were playing together, shop owners were setting up for business, and the towns ponies were conversing. The scene of serenity quickly degenerated into chaos. Dash tore through the towns ponies savagely while Pinkie chased down and gutted the terrified towns ponies and fillies. Pinkie slowly became more sadistic with each kill; slicing their abdomens open and tearing out their entrails to going as far as breaking their ribs, pulling out their heart, and sucking the blood straight from their still beating hearts.

Rainbow would tear limbs off, trample bodies, roast escaping pegasi, and crush skulls. The dragon part of her was slowly beginning to take over, the more she killed the more she enjoyed it. Killing was slowly becoming more than just a reason to eat. Pausing long enough to witness the devastated scene, Rainbow began to savagely devour the corpses that littered the ground. Pinkie had grabbed a daisy sandwich and hay fries and began to happily eat them, pausing long enough to dip them into the bowl of pony blood she prepared with her meal.

Eventually Rainbow Dash sat across from Pinkie Pie, whom was noisily drinking the blood remains from her bowl. Licking it clean, she gave Dash a satisfied smile, "That was so much fun Dashie! We should do this again sometime!" Smirking in agreement, Dash carefully licked the blood clean from Pinkie's muzzle. Giggling, Pinkie launched herself at Rainbow knocking the larger pony onto her back from the unexpected attack. Pinkie gave Dash a searing kiss before snuggling into her chest happily. The look of surprise quickly morphed into contentment, as Dash wrapped a heavy foreleg across Pinkie's back.

A moment passed, Dash started to sit up carefully sliding Pinkie off her. Pinkie hopped onto Rainbow's back once she was standing. "Let's go have more fun Dashie." A twisted smile spread across Pinkie's face.

Smart's travelled quickly through the forest. He was currently using a device that tracked magical trails. Thanks to Princess Luna's _generous_ donation of Rainbow Dash's blood; he was locked onto her trail. He didn't rely only on the device, even though it was of his own creation, he also locked onto movement clues. Disturbed clouds and the Princesses information helped him maintain a steady course.

He recited his orders again in his mind, "Bring back the elements of loyalty and laughter in once piece; we may be able to save them. If upon arrival they appear to be beyond help, you may do whatever you see fit." Determination settled onto his face. He will find them, and he will make them pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Smarts darted through the forest, hot on Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's trial. Exhilaration filled his veins, he was in his element and he loved every second of it; even with the mission at hand. Before he left he made sure that all his traps and weapons were in top condition. Smarts was well prepared for any situation he may come across.  
>The forest was Smarts home away from home. It spoke volumes to him as he ran; a cracked branch here a disturbed cloud there. These subtle things allowed him to track his prey down mercilessly, giving him direction and time. With his device maintaining a solid lock on Rainbow's magical trail he was certain he would capture them in no time at all.<br>Smarts soon found himself in the middle of a small clearing. The ground was covered in hoof marks, paw marks and blood indicating a struggle. Grinning faintly he noticed that some of the struggle marks seemed to be more of a passionate nature than the fresh battle marks. The deep claw marks that scarred the ground indicated that the elements were attacked by a ravenous cougar.  
>Observing the ground carefully he came across a nearly blotted out sentence etched into the dirt. Smirking at his find, he took off again, hot on their trail; his mind brewing with all the possibilities of using this new information to his advantage.<br>_

Carefully stalking her prey, Rainbow Dash observed all of its movements as well as possible ways of attack. So far she had been unable to snatch this tricky individual and she was not going to let it make a foal of her again. Crouching down, Rainbow tensed her muscles and adjusted her grip on the ground to ensure that she launched herself at her prey at full strength when it suddenly disappeared.

Shooting up quickly, Dash began frantically searching around for her prey when her prey slammed into her with blinding energy. "I WIN AGAIN DASHIE! That was like five times in a row now!" Pinkie giggled excitedly, clapping her hooves together. Dash grumbled, she hates losing even if it is to Pinkie Pie. "Oh come on Dashie, turn that frown upside-down!" Pinkie nuzzled Dash lovingly causing her to smile back in return.

Suddenly Pinkie's left eye began twitching , alerting Pinkie to the fact that they were being followed.

Smarts burst out of the forest and into the horror that was left of Fillytown. The casualties were staggering. He could feel tears fill his eyes when he laid his eyes upon a filly barely older than three years old. The devastation struck a chord within him; hoping they weren't all killed he began searching for survivors.

A handful of ponies both young and old survived the slaughter brought on by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."Is everypony alright?" Smarts was staring down into the apple cellar that was the ponies' refuge. Still terrified, some of the ponies began chucking whatever they could get their hooves on at Smarts. Barely able to dodge the sudden attack, he managed to leap away with only a few scratches. Shaking his head he was more determined than ever to find Rainbow and Pinkie.

Blood matted Rainbow Dash's fur as she devoured her most recent kill. This time it was a mother deer and her fawn that met her wrath. Pinkie, whom had finished eating, started to develop traps. It was growing dark outside and she didn't want a repeat of the cougar incident. Her Pinkie sense was also acting up, warning her that something was coming that she wouldn't like. She dug several deep and wide holes around the clearing. Once she finished, she gathered several large sticks and began sharpening the ends with her knife.

Dash watched her curiously, she knew Pinkie could create the strangest of devices whenever she pleased, but she never saw her in action before. Finishing with the final stick, Pinkie gathered up leaves, twigs, and smaller sticks into a pile "Dashie could you start a fire for me?" Dash complied quickly, wanting to know exactly what Pinkie was up to. Pinkie carefully hardened the tips of the sharpened sticks in the fire and began sticking them into the pits carefully.

Understanding washed over Dash as she observed Pinkie; she began helping Pinkie place the rest of the wooden spears into the ground. Rainbow gathered weak sticks and leaves for Pinkie; she carefully weaved them together so they would appear to be stable ground before placing them on each pit. Rainbow grinned and ruffled up Pinkie's mane in approval. Pinkie smiled slightly at Dash's goofy display of affection; her Pinkie sense warning her of this incoming threat. She was determined to take whatever it was down, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna is there any way we can search for Rainbow and Pinkie as well? I know you both sent somepony out to find them but they are our friends! Please let us look for them?" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy stood in the royal chambers, pleading to be allowed to search for their rogue friends. "Please, I know you both said it was too dangerous but I think we can help them" Twilight grasped her mentors hoof in desperation.

Celestia and Luna frowned; they couldn't allow them to trail after such dangerous ponies, even if they are a part of the elements of harmony. "I am sorry Twilight, but it is far too dangerous for you all to go." Celestia carefully pulled her leg from Twilight's grasp. "Now just hold on a minute, I for one will NOT stand aside while my friends drift farther into madness! I am going to find and help them with or without your approval." With that said, Applejack stormed out of the royal chambers; tears filling her eyes.

Shock filled both of the Princesses faces. "Thou have a strong connection, but we need thine remaining elements here." Luna calmly spoke looking down at the remaining three ponies. "Why do you need us to be here your majesty?" Rarity somberly asked with an imploring look across her face. Celestia locked eyes with Rarity "We need the elements here, when our hired hoof returns with them you will be needed to turn their elements pure again. They are slowly becoming tarnished and blackened with corruption. If you are all here then we will be able to help them as soon as possible once they are here."

Fluttershy looked toward the door quickly before turning to bow respectfully "If you don't mind, I'm going to check on Applejack, make sure she's ok." With that said she carefully trotted out of the room. "How much time did you give him to find them?" Twilight had a look of determination across her face, if he went beyond his time limit then she was certain to search for her missing friends herself. The Princesses spoke in unison, "One week."


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia's sun began to set, casting brilliant colors throughout the sky. Pinkie didn't notice any of this; her Pinkie sense kicking into full gear, leaving her in an agitated state. She paced around and seemed to jump at any strange noises as if expecting something to jump out and attack. Rainbow Dash watched her pace around the clearing, deeply worried.

Rainbow, in an attempt to brighten Pinkie's mood, flew upside-down with a silly look on her face. The sight would have normally sent Pinkie into hysterics; instead she giggled softly and hugged Rainbow's neck. "You always know how to make me feel better Dashie." Her earlier agitation melted away slightly allowing her to enjoy the incoming night.

Satisfied with Pinkie's improved mood, Rainbow let herself drop onto her back on the ground. Stretching she placed her fore hooves behind her head and crossed her hind legs into her famous relaxed position. Pinkie's smile turned into a grin at the sight; she always thought Rainbow looked adorable whenever she was relaxing. She trotted happily over to Dash and lay on top of her exposed chest and belly.

A smile started to slowly creep onto Rainbow's face at the additional weight on her torso, Dash placed a foreleg around Pinkie before drifting off into slumber.

As the sun set, Smarts internal clock switched over to night time mode. He was finally in his element. Anypony in the tracking or killing business always worked the best at night. Smarts loved the night like nothing else, the calmness and beautiful majesty that overtook the world under the moons silver light was awe inspiring to him, the feeling of the cool night air against his face as he ran was a welcome respite from the hot sun of the day. The best part was that not very many ponies were up at this hour, leaving him alone to admire the wonder that is Luna's night.

Smarts felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Princess Luna. Being the Princess of the night, she was usually the only pony that ever saw him at work considering her important role as the bringer of the night. Since so few were awake during her night she could observe any happening throughout Equestria, including his work. Normally her nights was his only company he ever received.

He loved and admired her night more than anything, especially when she finally returned from her thousand year banishment. Since she returned the nights have been more vibrant and beautiful; an explosion of stars scattered across the sky with the moon giving off a soft glow. Celestia could never create such a beautiful sight. He knew it was foolish but he knew he had a developed a small crush on her.

Smarts slid to a halt in front of a rather tall oak tree, his device signaling that he has nearly caught up to them. With practiced precision, Smarts climbed the oak, hoping to gain an observable point of his two targets. Once he reached the highest branch that he was willing to go, he pulled out night vision binoculars. About a mile away, he spotted two figures lying in a clearing. Satisfied with the visual he began prepping his weapons for the imminent battle ahead. He checked and double checked his various poisons and antidotes as well as the stunning fruits he picked from Cottontail woods; slamming the fruit to the ground causes a blinding flash for a few seconds.

Smarts wrapped himself in a dark grey cloak, a color harder to spot at night then actual black, which concealed the weapons strapped to him. Hopefully the cloak will help him gain an advantage against his targets. Before he made his way down the tree he took a final look at Luna's moon, admiring her night. A small smile graced his lips.

Luna observed Smarts progress as well as carefully watch the sleeping forms of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She was moved by their devotion to each other. She feared that even attempting to reason with them would end in failure. Their devotion to each other wasn't all bad though, it seemed to allow them to maintain their sanity to a small degree. If anything happened to either of them their fragile grasp to sanity could break.

Releasing herself from her magical connection with the night, she turned to Celestia with a small smile. "Hope is still there for thy elements of Laughter and Loyalty. We must prove to them that what they need to do will be good for the other." Celestia nodded in understanding, "We will need a way to keep Rainbow Dash from escaping again while we speak to Pinkie Pie." "Celestia I could use my magic to hold Rainbow down while you both explain what needs to be done." Twilight gave Celestia an earnest look, hoping to help out more for the sake of her friends.

Celestia's eyes brightened, an idea forming in her mind "I have a better idea Twilight, why don't you and your friends speak to Pinkie while my sister and I use our magic to keep Rainbow restrained; that way we would be sure nothing could go wrong." "That's a great idea! I'll let everypony else know right away!" With that said, Twilight rushed out of the balcony in search of her friends.

Celestia turned to Luna with a serious look on her face, "How close is Smarts to catching Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?" "He hath located thine targets and appears to be approaching quickly." Luna stated calmly. Celestia grimaced slightly, "I wish we could have found somepony else to find Rainbow and Pinkie." Luna just smiled in amusement, "Oh Celly, if we tried to locate another then it may have taken too long." Celestia huffed, "Well I wish he wasn't so full of himself." Luna giggled and nuzzled Celestia with sisterly affection "Thy so amusing Celly." Celestia smiled and nuzzled in return.

Pinkie woke with a start, her Pinkie sense going off so crazily she was vibrating in Dash's embrace. Rainbow, whom was startled awake by Pinkie's thrashing, cracked open her bleary eyes slowly in confusion. Pinkie launched herself off of Dash, which completely woke up and knocked the wind out of Rainbow, and stared into the forest with determined eyes.

Rainbow stood up mutely with confusion flashing across her face. Her ears picked up the sound of something moving around in the forest. In an instant, Dash was on her feet and standing defensively in front of Pinkie; her head low, teeth bared, and wings flared in an aggressive manor. She knew that if Pinkie was this alarmed then this must be serious.

Smarts stared out at his targets, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. The element of laughter seemed to have figured out he was here before he was able to get close enough and in turn alerted the element of loyalty as well. At the moment they were at a stalemate, watching one another, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

Smarts readied a couple of flash fruit, mentally preparing himself to initiate attack. During this time he carefully observed the landscape. The upturned soil, unusual amount of leaves and sticks, and hoof patterns alerted him to a pitfall trap that could possibly be surrounding the entire area. He smirked; they were more resourceful than he thought. He would have to be careful to not fall into the trap.

In an instant he launched two flash fruit at Rainbow temporarily blinding her. She reared back in pain while Smarts leaped over the trap, pulling out his poison covered knife. The poison caused temporary paralysis of all skeletal muscles for twelve hours. A normal pony would be paralyzed with one cut, but with the altered form of Rainbow Dash it may take many more.

Still blinded, Rainbow relied on her advanced hearing to locate the attacker; the poison he was using also gave off a distinctive scent that she was able to track. She launched several fireballs at Smarts while her vision slowly cleared. Pinkie became increasingly annoyed at Smarts for toying with her blinded fillyfriend, her Pinkie sense telling her he was up to something and if he caught them their way of life could be affected; that she launched herself at Smarts with determination. Sensing Pinkie's movement, Rainbow stopped launching fireballs afraid to burn pinkie.

Not wanting to seriously harm Pinkie, Smarts jumped back just enough to avoid Pinkie's knife before taking a swipe with his own. Even though Pinkie had no battle experience she was nearly impossible to hit. Her high energy levels allowed her to dart around every attack and counter attack with little recovery time. Her attacks were wild and would normally slow down a pony. Smarts was thankful she didn't have any knife training; otherwise he would've been in five different places at once.

Rainbow's sight finally returned completely, adding a new obstacle to Smarts attack plan. With her head low, she charged straight at him, fire pooling within her jaws while Pinkie rushed forward with a crazed smile in her eyes. With a well timed leap he planted his fore hooves on Rainbow's back avoiding a deadly bite and a fatal slash to his neck; he finished his back flip with a swipe of his knife to rainbows back, forcing her to cry out in pain.

Pinkie seemed to appear behind Smarts as he landed fury in her eyes. He dodged just fast enough that he only got a shallow cut from the bottom of his eye to his chin. Smarts took advantage of Pinkie's proximity and managed to slice her chest as she lunged toward him for a second time; infecting her blood with poison. The poison worked instantaneously; Pinkie Pie's whole body seized up and collapsed to the ground, her knife falling from her grasp.

Rainbow Dash, whom was moving a little slower than normal, just witnessed Pinkie drop like a rock. In a fit of rage she smashed into Smarts regardless of the fact that he stabbed her to the hilt with his knife in her left shoulder in defense. Her razor sharp teeth sunk deep into the nape of his neck and shoulder of his right foreleg, nearly severing his carotid artery. Smarts screamed out in agony as he fumbled for a second poison knife. He could feel the fire pool within Dash's mouth, scorching his flesh and bone, forcing another strangled cry of pain to escape. Desperately clutching the second knife he stabbed her straight in the stomach forcing her to recoil and release his horribly damaged shoulder.

Smarts took this fleeting chance at freedom to roll away from Rainbow and push himself to his feet, his right foreleg hanging limply, blood running down slowly. Running on pure adrenaline Smarts barely managed to dodge another charge form Dash, knives still imbedded into her body. Blood seemed to web across Rainbow's body from her wounds. He threw down more flash fruit nearly blinding Dash; she recognized the scent of the berries the second he pulled them out giving her a chance to avoid being blinded again.

Spots in her eyes, she released a stream of fire after Smarts, singeing his tail. The poison was slowly taking effect, bringing her into a slow frustrated trot. Her fire started coming out in weak spluttering bursts. Rainbow ended up standing shakily between Smarts and Pinkie, determined to protect her from him even if it killed her. The blood loss made her more susceptible to the poison from the knives embedded into her body as well as diminish her strength.

Smarts didn't dare to look away from Rainbow; any vulnerability shown could be deadly. She kept her muscles tense, attempting to look threatening even with her muscles slowly failing her. He watched calmly as she fought to remain standing, refusing to show any sign of weakness. In a few short minutes she was on the ground paralyzed.

Smarts finally allowed himself to slump over in pain. His shoulder and nape were throbbing angrily, blood slowly dripping down his leg. Quickly he pulled out bandages and a bottle of disinfectant. Breathing in he poured the disinfectant over his wound, the stinging sensation nearly causing him to scream out. Finally he wrapped his shoulder and nape tightly to help stop the bleeding.

Finished patching himself up, he trotted over to his targets. He carefully removed the knife in Rainbow's stomach and shoulder, disinfected the stab wounds, and bandaged it thoroughly. During the process he was surprised to witness Rainbow's skin slowly knit itself together. He then pulled out the magical orb the princesses gave him to transport all three of them back to the palace. He smiled in relief; he didn't think he could move both of them back to the palace being as damaged as he is.

Holding the orb in the air he firmly commanded, "RETURN!" A wave of blue magic spilled out of the orb and surrounded the prone forms, transporting them to the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

The second the three forms touched the floor in the royal chambers they were rushed by Celestia and Luna's guards. Several guards hauled Rainbow Dash into a steel cage encrusted with diamonds, they even chained her legs to the bars as well as chain a muzzle around her mouth that was also connected to her front chains. Celestia and Luna then surrounded Rainbow's cage with a barrier, their combined magic making it impenetrable. They had to maintain partial concentration on the spell to maintain their combined magic; otherwise it would become unstable and fall apart.

Pinkie was restrained the same way as before. Sitting in a chair at an awkward angle, with her forelegs strapped to the arms of the chair and her hind legs strapped to the front legs of the chair with a leather strap around her middle, pulling her back against the chair. Her chin rested against her chest as she stared blankly at the floor.

Smarts shoulder was being carefully examined by Canterlot's best doctor. His flesh was terribly damaged, blackened and bruised, oozing with blood and pus. His clavicle was visible and had several hairline fractures running through it. He was very lucky Rainbow didn't bite him at full force and only wanted to prolong his pain; otherwise he would have lost his foreleg. His facial cut was a little deeper than anticipated. If he didn't move he could have possibly lost an eye. The doctor carefully cleaned and stitched his facial scar while they prepared a room for immediate surgery on his shoulder.

Nurses examined the cut across Pinkie's chest. Shallow and precise, the cut was small and shallow, not causing any serious damage. They disinfected the cut before carefully bandaging it. The princesses allowed a few nurses past the barrier and into the cage along with some guards so they could inspect Rainbow's wounds. Besides the amount of blood matting her fur, the places of injury were completely sealed, as if she was never hurt. Beyond confused, they carefully cleaned the blood off of her fur and left.

Several hours passed before Smarts finally emerged from surgery, a proper cast across his shoulder and nape. He calmly made his way to the still paralyzed forms and sat down quietly, "Hello elements of laughter and loyalty, I know you both can hear me in your paralyzed states. There is something I want to talk to you about."Smoke started to billow out of Dash's nose, signaling her displeasure at his presence.

Smarts smiled dryly "First of all, I don't hold your injuring me against you, it was self defense even though I had no intention of killing you. Second, seeing as you have saved the world a good few times before, I am letting you off the hook for all the damage you caused, but I just want you to know something." He leaned forward and glared at the paralyzed forms, his voice low and dangerous, "If you EVER kill, or harm anypony again for any reason except self defense, the poison will be lethal; Now your friends are on their way up to talk to you so I better get going."

Standing up he began to leave when he paused, looking over at Pinkie "Oh, and one last thing, credit where it's due, you are a menace with that knife Pinkie Pie! With a little training you could be a serious force to be reckoned with." Looking to Dash he smiled sarcastically "Thanks for not biting my arm clean off Rainbow Dash. I really appreciate that." With that said, he left them alone in their confinement.

Moments later, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy trotted into the room, anxious to see their friends. Fluttershy rushed over to Pinkie and carefully propped her head up on a pillow in an attempt to make her more comfortable. Applejack and Rarity stared sadly into Rainbow's cage. What could have possibly happened to turn Rainbow into this….monstrosity?

Twilight observed the interactions, eyes filled with tears. What or who could have possibly caused so much chaos? Eventually her eyes drifted to Rainbow's prone form. How could they possibly help Rainbow return to her normal form?

Tears spilling down her face, Fluttershy lunged at Pinkie and hugged her tightly "I missed you guys s-so much" sob "please let us h-h-help you. You both can't go on like you both have been doing." Unable to speak anymore, Fluttershy sobbed into Pinkie's shoulder. Tears started to drip down Pinkie's face, she was suppose to be the element of laughter, her talent is about bringing joy, instead she brought her friends sadness. She loved all her friends; she didn't realize that what she was doing was hurting them in such a way.

Rainbow, finally able to recognize her friends and not wanting to see or acknowledge that her friends were staring at her with pity and tear filled eyes; closed her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. Parts of her memory had begun to return during her time away with Pinkie."Rainbow…" Dash would have flinched if she wasn't paralyzed; Applejack's voice was tainted with the sound of anguish. "W-what happened to you Rainbow?"

At those words, Dash's mind flashed back to her time with the ram; waking in that mysterious liquid, with dozens of wires poking through her flesh. How much her throat hurt with the breathing tube forced inside her trachea. How she had suffered through an excruciatingly painful transformation that had killed several ponies before her. She even remembered falling out of the tube after she incinerated it with her fire; the tubes tearing out of her flesh and throat, unable to feel it because of the pain overload making her numb. Her first smell of taste and meat; triggering this primal need within her, craving more.

Realization washed over her, she was transformed into a killing machine. She ruthlessly slaughtered dozens of innocent ponies. Many were innocent fillies. Tears started to form in her eyes yet she tried to keep them from falling. Even in despair, she refused to show weakness.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally the poison wore off. Pinkie Pie rolled her neck in an attempt to remove the tension that had been building. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was more focused on avoiding the sad eyes of her friends, wishing she could just fly away and avoid the whole thing until it blew over. She could feel five pairs of eyes burning into her. The room felt oppressive and unwelcoming to Dash, thanks to being trapped in a small cage with restricted movement along with her friends obviously hurt by her actions.

Princess Celestia and Luna entered the royal chamber soon after; Celestia had a solemn look on her face. "Our scientists aren't sure if it's possible to reverse the effects of Rainbow Dash's condition; from extensive research on her blood and DNA all they found was the dragon and pony DNA have fused together. Attempting to separate them could kill Rainbow Dash in an extremely horrifying way. If it did work, there is no way to know if the results would be worth it."

"YOU CAN'T DO IT DASHIE!" Pinkie was nearly hysterical. The mere possibility of Dash dying seemed to fill the room with despair. Dash felt herself droop in her chains; she needed to return to normal otherwise her dragon side may take over again and her murderous rampage may resume; she was also affecting the mental state of the pony she loved with all her heart. She made her decision; confidently nodding toward Celestia in agreement of her plan she pointedly ignored the shocked and angst reactions of all her friends. She was Rainbow Dash, the only pony able to do the sonic rainboom; this should be no problem at all.

"Very well…" Celestia and Luna carefully release Dash from her cage while maintaining the barrier surrounding her. "WAIT! Can't I at least tell her goodbye?" Pinkie's tear stained face stared desperately at the princesses with a small shred of hope. Smiling sadly, Luna released Pinkie and allowed her inside the barrier. Nearly bowling Dash over, Pinkie clung to her desperately sobbing into her chest. Rainbow held her tightly, tears of her own falling. After a few moments Pinkie looked up at Dash sadly "You will come back right?" A small smile formed on Rainbow's face as she carefully pulled Pinkie into a loving kiss; holding her tightly as if she let go she would disappear. Pinkie clung onto the kiss, drawing it out for as long as she possibly could. Eventually a yellow aura of magic surrounded Pinkie and pulled her away from Dash and outside of the barrier.

Pinkie collapsed boneless to the ground. It was as if she was transported back to the time before she knew of happiness and color. She felt totally and utterly alone in a cruel world that poked fun at her misfortune. Fluttershy lay down next to her and nuzzled her, tears filling her eyes. "We will be back with the results." Solemnly Celestia and Luna led Dash out of the royal chamber.

Rainbow found herself in the lower part of the castle in a room full of shiny machines. Rainbow eventually came face to face with a machine eerily similar to the one that transformed her. Dread seemed to fill her after one look at the machine. Panic started to fill her as she tried feudally to break free of the barrier before she found herself involuntarily shoved into the tube-like machine. Tubes were magically stabbed into various points of her flesh; complete with a breathing tube shoved into her trachea. Forced immobile again and slumped onto the bottom of the machine with tears streaming out of her eyes, the mysterious clear and thick liquid started to fill the tube causing her to float inside it.

Eventually the tubes began pumping in a soothing substance that numbed the pain marginally. "Sorry for the rough treatment Rainbow Dash; but we need you in this machine in order for us to be able to even have a chance of returning you back to normal." Celestia apologetically said. Luna sadly spoke to Rainbow "Thy may experience terrible pains as thy day goes on, our deepest apologies in advance."

"We are going to attempt to return you to normal with one of the various serums we created. Each one seemed to separate the pony DNA from the dragon DNA, hopefully we will find one that won't be deadly." The scientist blandly stated as if he was telling someone how the weather was. The mysterious liquid was placed into the opposite chamber before the scientist looked up at Rainbow with vague interest, "Ready Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow steeled herself and squeezed her eyes shut, which the scientist used as affirmation; he immediately flipped the switch on the control grid.

Searing pain coursed through Rainbow. Whatever substance they put in was doing the opposite effect of helping her; blood started to stream out of her nose slowly and cloud around the liquid. Her eyes started rolling into the back of her head and she seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. "STOP THE MACHINE!" Celestia frantically rushed over to the control board and hit the emergency stop button. Checking Dash's vitals they found her heart was still beating and respiration was normal. The blood stopped flowing from her nose and she seemed vaguely coherent.

Removing the failed serum they carefully added a new dark substance into the machine. "Rainbow," Dash's half lidded eyes drifted over to the voice. "We are going to try again, are you ready?" Horror flashed across her face before determination set in; she can do this, for Pinkie. She squeezed her eyes shut again in anticipation.

The switch was flipped again and blinding pain flowed through Dash. It was like she was being skinned alive with salt and lemons being squeezed into her open wounds. She eventually started to feel extreme pain in her head. It was a horrible stabbing sensation occurring in two different places of her skull. Eventually dragon horns started to bud from her cranium in a bloody mess. The machine was abruptly stopped.

Two small horns stuck out of her head in front of her ears. Blood seemed to slowly drift from them as she slowly healed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Celestia was fuming, nearly knocking the machine over. Terrified the scientist bowed in apology "I'm sorry Princess but that substance has been giving us mixed results. Usually it shown the different DNA separating but rarely it would show parts of the foreign DNA being emphasized." Luna stomped up to the scientist in rage "Why in all of Equestria would thine imbeciles use such a substance?" Shrinking down the scientist meekly replied "We thought it would work." "No. Only use the substances that successfully separated the DNA .TIME." Celestia bellowed angrily.

With his tail between his legs he loaded the next substance after reassuring both Princesses that it was always successful. Meekly he looked at Rainbow "R-ready?" Rainbow inwardly sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

"CLEAR!" The emergency team pressed the defibrillator against Rainbow's chest sending a volt of electricity to Rainbow's heart. The last serum had returned Rainbow's wings to fluffy feathery pegasus wings, in turn it stopped her heart. She was immediately yanked out of the machine and went through a series of failed CPR attempts before they managed to get the defibrillator out and running. She had been out for almost twenty minutes.

Just when they were going to lose hope, her heart started to meekly beat again causing relief to wash over everyone. Rainbow had been subjected to hours and hours of agony within the machine, and had blacked out twice. Some serums caused her to seizure. The once clear liquid had turned into a murky red substance. Her diluted blood clung to her fur turning her into a very light purple color. The areas around her nose and mouth were much darker shade of reddish purple.

Besides the horrible pain she went through from the many different serums, they did work out somewhat. She is now only a little larger than an average mare, and her rows of razor sharp teeth had turned into dragon canines and incisors with herbivore teeth mixed in. Basically they succeeded in turning Rainbow into an omnivorous creature. The only drawbacks were that the horns that budded on her head earlier in the day had grown longer.

Celestia carefully lifted the unconscious Dash with her magic and brought her into a guest bedroom and carefully tucked her into the bedding. "Watch over Rainbow Dash and make sure she stays stable and inform me of any serious changes in her condition." The emergency team bowed before rushing into the room.

Luna went to her friends, whom by now were in various stages of worry. Twilight twitched at random intervals while attempting to find a cure of her own among mountainous stacks of books, Rarity's normally perfect mane was frazzled and unkempt as she scribbled out designs as a way to distract her from reality, Applejack was twisting the rims of her beloved hat in a nervous manor while staring vacantly out of the window, and Fluttershy seemed to be perpetually trembling with tears slowly falling down her face.

Pinkie was handling the situation the worst; sprawled out on the floor in a heap her fur was dark and her mane was completely flat, tear streaks matted her fur and she seemed to stare lifelessly at nothing. It was as if she cried every single tear out of her system and her body refused to make more. She looked severely exhausted emotionally yet refused to rest until she knew that Rainbow was ok. None of them seemed to be aware of the new presence in the room.

"Our scientists have made process on Rainbow Dash. Thy friend is recovering; do you wish to see her?" Everypony turned instantly to Luna, hopeful looks spreading across their faces. Pinkie flung herself at Luna in excitement and desperation "Is Dashie ok?" She griped Luna desperately. Luna carefully pulled herself away from Pinkie, "Follow me."

Luna led the everypony to the room Rainbow was resting in an awkward silence. Upon entering the room the first thing they saw was an unconscious Dash hooked up to a respirator, heart monitor and IV. A few ponies were rushing out of the room with water basins holding a mysteriously light pink liquid along with wash cloths seeming to be stained with the same substance. Several ponies flitted about, monitoring her progress and stability. Her face held a troubled look as nightmares seemed to plague her mind.

Pinkie rushed to Rainbow's side and nuzzled her lovingly; renewed tears seemed to squeeze themselves out of her eyes and down her face. Seeing Dash in such a state hurt more than the time when she was a filly and one of their rocks fell onto her hind leg and broke it in 3 places. Pinkie eventually crawled up onto the bed and laid her head on Dash's chest; a few of the doctors were about to reprimand her but were stopped by Celestia. "Let them be, Dash needs this just as much as Pinkie does."

Pinkie snuggling up to Dash seemed to register; her troubled expression became more relaxed and serene. Pinkie seemed to be comforted by Rainbow's presence; finally relaxing enough she began to drift off to sleep; emotionally exhausted. Smiling at the sight, Rainbow and Pinkie's friends surrounded them. "Will Rainbow be ok?" Fluttershy asked softly while carefully brushing Dash's mane out of her face. Celestia and Luna shared a look before answering, "We won't know until she wakes up."

Renewed worry filled the room at those words. "If we aren't around when she wakes up, will you let us know?" Rarity sadly asked the princesses, her gaze strong yet sad. The four remaining friends turned toward the princesses with imploring eyes. Smiling kindly Celestia spoke in a soothing voice "Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Celestia spent long hours working with the royal guard; sending them to rebuild the horribly damaged Fillytown. Many of them relocated residence to safer locations while the rest seemed to help clean up the disaster. Once all debris and dead bodies were finally removed ponies could return and rebuild what was lost. This was increasingly difficult when maintain the life of an element was on the line.

Several days have passed and Rainbow didn't show any signs of waking up. The good news was that the horns that spouted onto her cranium seemed to become more and more brittle every day. The multiple serums seemed to have worked, but in a slow agonizing way. She was always teetering between life and death because of the drastic DNA diffusion. Apparently fusing DNA together is less harmful than pulling it apart.

Many different times Rainbow's heart would stop, her lungs would collapse, or just generally anything bad was happening to her. It was like a DNA war was going on within her body and she was suffering terribly for it. Rainbow seemed to be in a perpetual state of pain; the grimace that adorned her face always alerted them to the fact that she was well aware of her horrible pain even through her coma like state.

Only times she seemed to relax was when Pinkie would snuggle next to her or her friends tell her about all the things they would do once she awakens again. Since her friends seem to have some kind of calming effect at least one of them tries to be present at all hours of the day no matter what. Usually its Pinkie, she normally spends the time snuggled next to her and telling her anything that pops into her mind. That mind is a very wacky scary place indeed.

It was always painful to witness Pinkie being forcefully torn away from Dash whenever a medical emergency would happen. Her desperate tearful face as she screamed Dash's name heart-wrenchingly as she struggled forcefully against whom ever was holding her back. Every time this happened it looked as if something had died inside Pinkie. Each time she became more desperate. Nopony has seen her smile in such an unnaturally long time. The element of laughter is crumbling, and so far it's a flimsy thread holding her together.

The other elements weren't faring very well either. Applejack started living in a state of denial, believing that nothing was wrong. Facing the truth that her friend possibly won't make it and is suffering horribly is too difficult to bear. She isn't in complete denial; her happy nature has been replaced with a bitter and angry one.

Rarity has been acting completely opposite of her norm. When she isn't visiting Rainbow she seemed to have sealed herself off from the world with bitter disdain. She still runs her business and makes dresses, but with about as much enthusiasm as getting a lobotomy with a rusty spoon.

Fluttershy has become even more reclusive than before. She avoids any contact with other ponies except for her friends when she's visiting. When she spends time with her animals she seems to retain some happiness but it's mostly forced.

Twilight seemed to have locked herself away in a sea of books. Her frazzled mane poking itself out long enough to eat or go to the bathroom. She was quickly becoming proficient on all kinds of medical and supernatural cures to everything under the sun. Her only breaks from this self induced solitary confinement were her visits with Rainbow; which if she was by herself she would vehemently claim that she will find a perfect way to cure Dash and bring her from the pain.

Right now was one of the rare times that Rainbow was alone. Doctor and nurse ponies were in the middle of carefully removing the remains of the brittle horns. Fur growing where the horn was once attached in the center shows completely how the horns had been deteriorating from the inside out. The fangs stayed stubbornly in place, but that is a minor concern that everypony will be happy with just to have her back to her normal self.

Celestia observed Rainbow Dash, pity overflowing from her. Just as she was turning away movement caught her eyes. Turning quickly toward Dash, excitement ran through her as Dash's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Rainbow Dash, can you hear me?" Celestia held her breath during those long, unresponsive seconds. "Y-yea…" Dash barely croaked out that single word, yet it filled Celestia with so much happiness she might as well have told her she cured cancer.

Without even thinking about it, Celestia teleported all of Rainbow's friends into her room regardless what they were doing at the moment. Applejack toppled over in mid-buck, Rarity was covered in soapy water, Twilight was bleary-eyed and seemed to just become aware of the fact that the book she had recently reading had been replaced with plush carpet, Fluttershy seemed to have suffered a mild heart attack from the sudden transport, and Pinkie seemed to be startled awake from a fitful sleep from the transport.

"G-guys?" Immediately all five heads snapped over to the form weakly sitting up. Pinkie practically teleported over to Dash and embraced her excitedly while peppering her face with kisses. Everypony else rushed over and excitedly called Rainbow's name before pulling together into a big group hug. It finally seemed like everything was going to be ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Rehabilitation was a long and slow process for Rainbow Dash. She worked hard to regain her former strength in her muscles. The whole thing wore on her patience; not that she had much to begin with. Her friends helped her stay positive, giving her encouragement the entire way. There were a few different times she lost her patience and sent nurses screaming before she was forcefully sedated. Her ability to produce fire had remained intact; everypony was aware of this on the day Rainbow turned her room into a hollow shell of ash and stone. Besides all of her acting up she never harmed anypony no matter how much they seemed to annoy her.

Pinkie visited every chance she had and always seemed to bring a variety of goodies she made just for Dash. Dash would become much happier during the visit and for a few hours afterwards. Her visits also increased her determination to get better as fast as possible. In a few short weeks she was back to her old self, almost her old self. She was still much stronger than the average pony and had cravings for meat. Doctors and nurses were becoming exasperated at the number of times they found small creatures bones littered around her bed while she wore a satisfied grin.

She wasn't strictly carnivorous though; she happily ate apple pie, hay fries, and every vegetarian dish that was brought out to her. Recently she had been requesting that they cook the meat with the vegetables, which all the cooks refused to do vehemently. Dash, who had become offended by their refusal, would leave random body parts and bones of small furry animals in the kitchen. Many cooks quit after a week of finding little animal parts everywhere.

Rainbow complained to Pinkie about how the cooks refused to cook her meat during one of her visits. Pinkie immediately demanded that she work in the kitchens so Dash could finally have the foods combined like she always wanted. This of course delighted Dash to no end since they could see each other whenever Pinkie wasn't busy with her new temporary job.

Rainbow wasn't allowed to leave just yet, her DNA strands were still unstable no matter how healthy she appeared at the moment. To bide her time she would prank everypony in the castle, including the princesses. She put pink fur dye into the various shampoos of Celestia, leaving her a vibrant pink color for several weeks. With Luna she put bleach in her shampoos; which left her being chased down by a very angry, very yellow Princess of the night.

Many times both Pinkie and Dash would storm through the castle causing all kinds of mayhem. Replacing the royal scribe's ink with invisible ink, water buckets on the edge of doorways, plastic wrap covering open walkways, etc. They even went as far as putting glue in the guards' helmets. Many seemed to have grown an intense dislike for them since then.

The times Rainbow and Pinkie didn't torment everyone was when they would lock themselves in Rainbow Dash's room with a do not disturb sign hanging from the door. Loud noises of rapture would permeate the area, making several of the servants uncomfortable. Many couldn't look them in the eye anymore without thinking of them in a passionate embrace. Others took the noise as a sign of relief, because whenever they were busy fooling with each other the less amount of time they would mess with them.

When she wasn't terrorizing the castle and was left alone, Rainbow Dash would go into the royal garden and hunt down the small critters. Sometimes she would be cruel to them, tearing them apart slowly as she listened to their pained shrieks. Sometimes she would catch a critter and let it go only to catch it again and again; toying with it intentionally before finally putting it out of its misery. She would then bring them to Pinkie whom would happily cook them into something delicious for her to eat. Many of the animals have become terrified of anything that even resembled the brash pegasus.

All of Rainbow's friends seemed to be aware of Rainbow eating other animals, all except for Fluttershy. Whenever she visited both Pinkie and Rainbow would hide any trace of animal struggle and slaughter. She would always comment how there seemed to be less than the normal amount of critters in the royal garden as well as wonder why they seemed to be in a constant state of terror. Rainbow would smile innocently and distract her with a baby bunny she caught before it knew it needed to fear her. Fluttershy would always immediately take care of the small bunnies with a happy smile on her face before continuing the visit.

There were times when Rainbow would experience seizures and fall into a catatonic state. This was happening less and less as time went on, signaling that her DNA was starting to stabilize. This didn't stop Pinkie from spending the entire day with Dash whenever this happened; refusing to leave her side and shower her with affection and worry.

Eventually Rainbow started sneaking away at night and would always come back with a carcass of a creature larger than her that had been half eaten. Many dangerous creatures dropped in numbers once she started her nightly hunts. This did cut into Smarts work, but this did allow him to focus on more dangerous threats to Equestria. She always came back with new injuries adorning her body but she would shrug them off and continue with her nightly adventures. Besides the injuries she received from her various hunts, she was finally healthy enough to return home.

Both princesses started to miss the wild mare and her fillyfriends crazy and random activities that plagued the castle for many weeks but they were happy for the result. Everypony was happy and everything had returned to normal. Almost, many dangerous creatures prowling around Everfree forest did start going missing recently.


End file.
